Midnight Run
by HamClover
Summary: Featuring the new 2003 MLP line. Sunny Daze loves a guy pony, but how can she be with him with Moondancer in the way? And Sweetberry and Sparkleworks got in a fight and no one knows why! Can the ponies solve 2 problems at once?


Midnight Run  
  
By HamClover  
  
10/30/03  
  
Hi! I'm HamClover! This is my first My Little Pony fic! I'm an old fan of the show who just rekindled her love for MLP! MLP was my favorite show when I was little and I got tons of little ponies. When I realized they were collectibles, I dug them out of my closet and set them on my shelf! I also was lucky enough to save a VHS tape full of the older and slightly newer MLP eps so I can watch it whenever I want! I'm not exactly an expert on MLP, but I do know quite a few of the main characters. I'm a huge Hamtaro fan, (hence the name HamClover) and I usually write Hamtaro or other anime fics, so It's good to write about something different! This fic is about the new 2003 line of ponies. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- Peace Please!  
  
Sunny Daze lay in the long grass, gazing at the sun. She let out a long sigh of relief.  
  
"I am SO tired!" She said to herself. She examined her hoofs and closed her eyes.  
  
And when she opened them-  
  
"AHHHH! Minty!? You freaked me out!" She shouted. Minty stared at her.  
  
"Oops, sorry." Minty muttered.  
  
"Don't scare me!" "I know, but guess what!?" "What!" "Rainbow Dash said that we're gonna go on a picnic!" "Oh! Awesome!"  
  
Minty dashed across the field, paused, and turned back to Sunny Daze. "You coming?" She asked.  
  
Sunny Daze slowly got up and stretched. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Kimono soon appeared and walked to Minty's side. "C'mon Sunny!" She said impatiently. She smirked. Sunny returned the smile.  
  
"I heard there's a new pony in town!" Minty said.  
  
"Yeah, I did too!" Said Pinkie Pie, who had joined in the conversation.  
  
"Did you hear?" Kimono asked, changing the topic.  
  
"Hear what!?" The others asked.  
  
"I heard that Sparkleworks and Sweetberry got in a nasty fight and now they're not speaking to each other. They blamed Wysteria for it.I dunno why."  
  
"That's silly!" Minty exclaimed. "No one should get in fights!"  
  
"Well they do."  
  
"I say we try and get them to be friends again at the picnic!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
When the ponies got to the beach, where the picnic was going to take place, Moondancer, Cotton Candy, Wysteria, Sparkleworks, and Rainbow Dash were already there.  
  
"What took you so long!?" Moondancer snapped impatiently.  
  
"Sorry Moon but we had to walk here," Pinkie Pie retorted.  
  
Sparkleworks wore a sour expression on her face. "Sweetberry is too dang independent!" She shouted out loud suddenly.  
  
"I wish you guys would just make up.it's all silly." Wysteria suggested. "I don't need your help."  
  
Quickly trying to change the subject, Razzaroo interrupted Sparkleworks' ranting. "Has anyone seen Backfire today???" She asked.  
  
"Nope, I haven't." Rainbow Dash muttered, upset that her picnic was not starting well."  
  
"I have!" Cotton Candy squealed. "I saw him hanging with some other guy ponies in downtown Ponyville!"  
  
Sunny Daze glanced to her side slightly, thinking of Backfire. She had a huge crush on him ever since they met. He had such a handsome dark blue coat and white mane and tail.so handsome.and his oh so cute Go-Kart symbol on his rump made him even more cuter. Sunny was love struck.  
  
"Sunny? Sunny?" Minty shouted, snapping Sunny Daze out of her daydreams. Sunny shook her mane slightly, waking up.  
  
She sighed. She would never be able to get him though. Backfire loved Moondancer, and they were already boyfriend and girlfriend. Besides, if Moondancer ever found out that Sunny loved Backfire, she'd have Sunny killed for sure!  
  
Sparkleworks became even more agitated as Sweetberry trotted to the beach, with Backfire not too far behind her.  
  
"Hey guys." She said. Backfire simply waved. Sparkleworks stuck her tongue out at Sweetberry as Moondancer ran to greet Backfire.  
  
"Oh Backfire!" Moondancer sighed, acting like a damsel in distress. "I missed you so!"  
  
"Uh.. I missed you too Moon," Backfire said.  
  
Soon, Sparkleworks and Sweetberry got into a little cat fight about who should eat the out muffins first.  
  
Razzaroo and Wysteria tried to break up the fight, with no prevail. Minty shouted to them as if she were at a wrestling match, Sunny Daze was in yet another daydream, and Pinkie Pie and Kimono simply sat there. Rainbow Dash, being the leader and all, sucked in all her breathe and then-  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"  
  
The noise quickly subsided.  
  
"Let's just have a little PEACE for once.okay?"  
  
"..okay." The other ponies said.  
  
As Cotton Candy passed Wysteria the oat muffins from across the table, Minty felt a sneeze coming, "Ah-ah-ah-ACHOO!" And poof! The oat muffins blew all over! Minty rubbed her nose and blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay! Yes, yes, yes!" Razzaroo said.  
  
All the ponies laughed, despite the fact that they had muffins all over their faces. 


End file.
